


Rubber Ducky, You're The One

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico didn't expect Nozomi to have quite this many bath toys.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Rubber Ducky, You're The One

Nico wouldn’t say she’d been looking _forward_ to this, exactly. After all, she hadn’t come over with the _explicit_ intent of having sex with her girlfriend. She was just hanging out, and you know, if something more than that happened, it was a bonus! And even if she _had_ been planning on sex, and hadn’t worn nice underwear just as a precaution, then surely it was the sex she would have been looking forward to, not the bath afterwards.

So she definitely hadn’t been looking forward to this, but, well, _maybe_ she was a little excited when it came up. Maybe it sounded like fun to share a bath with her big soft girlfriend who always smelled like nice shampoo and had soft, clear skin.

She’d expected the feminine bathroom, the bath salts, and the various bottles of hair care products, enough to almost match even Nico’s extensive array. What she had  _ not  _ expected was a veritable army of rubber ducks.

“What the heck are these?” Nico asked, as Nozomi glanced up at her curiously.

“They’re ducks, Niccochi,” she said, patronizingly, “They go “quack quack”.”

“I know what a _duck_ is!” Nico snapped. “But why do you have more bath toys than my little siblings?”

“They’re very special bath toys,” Nozomi said, holding one up to Nico. Nico took the duck and inspected it.

Rather than the traditional yellow, it was a deep orange, and someone had added very feminine lashes to its simple eyes. It also had plastic molded into what seemed like hair, with a very familiar yellow bow.

“...Is this supposed to be Honoka?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My, you figured it out so quickly,” Nozomi said in mock surprise. “I suppose I shouldn’t expect any less of a known idol fanatic.”

“Excuse me?” Nico said, putting her hands on her hips and glowering down at her cheeky girlfriend. Unfortunately, she realized, she probably didn’t look very intimidating standing there buck naked. If anything, she was just giving Nozomi a better view, and Nozomi was taking full advantage, shamelessly ogling her.

Frowning, Nico plopped down in the bath and slid under the sudsy water, which was quite concealing after all the different things Nozomoi had dumped into it. Nozomi clicked her tongue in disappointment.

“It doesn’t make me an _idol fanatic_ to recognise our friend,” Nico said, throwing the duck at Nozomi. Nozomi deftly caught it and set it down to float merrily along in the rippling waves formed by Nico’s abrupt entry.

“Of course not,” Nozomi said. Nico considered objecting to her obviously patronizing tone, but she decided that she would be magnanimous enough to let it go. She was in a good mood, after all.

“So are these others the rest of μ’s, then?” Nico asked, picking up another one of the ducks as it floated towards her. Blueberry colouring with long hair… “Umi, right?”

“Right again, Niccochi,” Nozomi said.

“So?” Nico asked, scanning the others. Red, yellow, green, white… “Where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Nozomi asked innocently.

“You have a Nico one, don’t you?” Nico said, crossing her arms. “I want to make sure it’s good enough.”

Nozomi giggled. “Oh? Are you sure you don’t just want to make sure I have one?”

Nico flushed. “O-Of course you have one,” she said, looking away. “As if you wouldn’t have the whole set.”

She couldn’t quite bring herself to say “as if you wouldn’t have one of your girlfriend”.

“Maybe I could only find some of them,” Nozomi said. “They might have come in blind boxes.”

Nico frowned. She didn’t see any third years… would Nozomi really have just given up on finding a Nico?

Nozomi chuckled. “Check behind you, Niccochi.”

Nico turned around to inspect the cluttered edge of the tub. Moving aside the collection of half full bottles of hair care products, she found a solitary duck staring at her. PIcking it up to inspect it, it was all too clear who this one was. It was a deep purple colour, with one eye replaced with a simple line to represent a wink, and long hair tied up with two pink hair ornaments.

“That one’s a gift for you,” Nozomi said.

“Eh?!” Nico said, spinning around with the duck still in her hand, to find Nozomi holding a periwinkle blue duck- Eli- in one hand, and in the other…

Pink body, red ribbons, and carefully sculpted twintails, the Nico duck was clasped in Nozomi’s gently curled hand.

“That way, even when we’re apart, we can always bathe together,” Nozomi said. “Isn’t that great?”

…

Honestly, a smile like that should be illegal. Nozomi was supposed to be all sly grins and little smirks. Seeing her beam so openly and sincerely just wasn’t fair.

“ ...Yeah,” Nico said, hugging her new duck to her chest. “Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82194903


End file.
